


Negan 250 Word Challenges.

by BallisticRoo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallisticRoo/pseuds/BallisticRoo
Summary: Just a bit of fun with some other awesome writers.A different prompt every time, a whole Negan story in 250 words or under.





	1. Rain

 

The rain hammering on the roof of the pick up truck sounds like a constant drum roll. 

You’ve been in this truck with Negan all night, listening to the driving rain slowly pound a headache into your skull. You had insisted on coming, convinced he would do something on angry impulse and get himself killed. You doubted you could stop him, but your presence might make him think twice. 

Now, he’s breathing heavily and soaked to the skin, rain is seeping through his hair, running down his face. He doesn’t appear to notice as he stares through his reflection in the glass into the gloom outside. Lightning flashes, illuminating his face and the approaching dead ones through the trees, there had to be at least a dozen.

“We’ll be fine in here sweetheart,” He murmurs never taking his eyes from the stumbling corpses.  
“They look pretty weak”  
He pulls you into a one armed embrace under his chin, then looks down to you with a slow smile. Water drips from his hair onto your face and he brushes it away with icy fingers.  
“Looks like we’re here for a while huh?” 

He pulls you closer, kissing you lightly. You grab hard onto his slippery soaked jacket, and pull yourself roughly up onto his lap ignoring the cold and wet soaking through from his thighs to yours.  
Lightning flashes again as Negan loosens your belt and the first dead guy thuds into the truck, clawing at your window in the rain.


	2. Soccer

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?”

The men in the yard jumped as Negan roared at them.  
They exchanged nervous glances and the one holding the soccer ball swallowed nervously before speaking.

“It’s just a soccer ball sir,” he began, turning to the makeshift hoop attached to a window. Negan’s window.

“We don’t have a basketball so…” he turned back and stopped abruptly. Negan had cleared the distance between them and was close, gripping Lucille so hard his knuckles were white. He looked enraged and exhausted.

“No,” Negan said dangerously quietly  
“It’s you. You’re bouncing that fucking ball against my wall asshole, you know I was out all fucking night, Lucille was persuading a new community to provide for me,” He backed away and pointed Lucille at the man’s chest.  
“To provide for you. All I wanted was a little nap and you,” Negan jabbed the bat hard against him.  
“You’re keeping me awake. So, I’ll ask again. What the fuck is this?”  
“Its me,” The man blurted dropping the ball with shaking hands.  
“I was bouncing the ball, keeping you awake I’m sorry, it won’t happen again” 

Negan held the frightened man’s gaze, then turned as if to leave. He let out a relieved breath just as Negan brought Lucille down hard against his head. The man crumpled, his ruined skull shattering against the ground as Negan slammed the bat down again and again.

“No,” Negan said finally, scooping the bloodied soccer ball up with one hand.  
“It won’t.”


	3. Bones

Jesus you’re hungry. 

All you think about now, is eating.  
You remembered the stories, you knew it wasn’t supposed to end like this, that YOU were not supposed to be like this, but here you were. Vaguely aware, but not in control. All you wanted to do, was eat.

Lights and shouting attract your attention and you turn blinking towards the source. Stumbling forwards on bare skeletal feet you spot them, wandering around a truck.  
You fall through the hedgeline and the men curse in alarm. Arms outstretched, you lunge for the nearest and sink your teeth into a leather covered shoulder.

“Jesus fucking christ!” The big man yells, managing to twist away from you.  
As you lurch for him again something snaps closed around your neck and you’re forced snarling to the ground. Your arms continue groping in front of you, the fingers you have left clutch at thin air. 

“Well shit, that was close!” The big man laughs and inspects the damage to his jacket. The one with his boot on your back turns to him. 

“You want this one for the fence Negan?” .

Negan, crouches down studying your decaying face. He shakes his head.

“You were beautiful once.” He draws his knife and rests the point against your temple while you struggle against the collar.

“Sorry sweetheart,” He says sadly, driving the blade deep into your brain. Darkness envelopes you and the last thing you hear is Negan’s voice fading into forever.

“You ain’t nothin but bones.”


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different, out of context Negan.  
> For Nikita, who hates plaster x.

Nikita ran her hands through her hair and tried to block out the racket from the builders radio in her kitchen. Everything was everywhere.  
She couldn’t move for displaced furniture, crumpled dust sheets and builders taking endless coffee breaks. The plasterer was already late and she could feel her stress levels climbing by the second. 

A knock at the door sent her stepping over cable reels and drills in the hall and she wrenched open the door, ready to launch into whoever was on the side about useless cowboy contractors.

“Hi,” said the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.  
“I’m Negan.”

Nikita stared at the tall, powerfully built man standing in her porch. His worn blue jeans were decorated with smudged plaster coated fingerprints across his thighs and his white shirt was stretched and worn. The rims of his glasses were speckled with paint that had also found its way into his dark disheveled hair.

“Hi,” She managed, taking in his deep chocolate coloured eyes. And shit, were those dimples?

Negan, amused by her silence offered her a dry, white paint spotted hand.  
“I’m the plasterer? Sorry I’m late I got held up”

“No it’s fine,” Nikita murmured, forgetting all thoughts of shoddy workmen. Negan was still holding her hand as she stepped sideways to let him in. He squeezed past her, dangerously close then ran his thumb lightly over the back of her hand that was squashed between them.

“Coffee?” She whispered  
“I’d love one..” He replied.


	5. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Smut ahead!

Negan’s bare back is slick with sweat as you rake your fingernails up its length. His breathing is deep, his naked hips hard against your own and you feel him flinch against your touch. A breathy groan escapes his lips.

“Sorry..” you whisper, burying your fingers into his damp hair.

His teeth graze your bottom lip and he slides his tongue the length of your neck to whispers breathlessly into your ear.  
“Fuck you, I love that”

You tighten your grip in his hair as he kisses you deeply, his fingers trail down your belly to the outside of your thigh and his hand guides your leg around his back. You wrap your other leg around his waist and squeeze, he groans again and pushes harder into you, as you arch your back to meet him and raise your eyes to take in the sky above you.

So many stars. There’s no moon, just you and Negan. In this fucked up world you feel a surge of gratitude that something so beautiful and simple as a starlit sky still exists. 

Negan shifts his weight and slides his hands under your head. He closes his fists around your hair and pulls your head gently back, exposing your neck to his tongue and teeth. His rhythm becomes more urgent, building a delicious friction deep inside you. You close your eyes again and bury your face in his hair. 

“Oh God..”   
Negan smiles against your neck.  
“Don’t worry baby,” he whispers   
“I’m here”


	6. Blood

A coppery scent hangs heavy in the air, catching in the back of your throat, triggering a gag that you barely cover with a cough. Negan glares sideways at you.

The stranger is bound on his knees, the blood of one of Negan’s wives spattered up his shirtless chest in a crimson splash. He’s staring a hot hatred into Negan’s back.

The night is dark and still, save for the sweeping beam of Simon’s flashlight, causing shadows from the fences to drunkenly swoop from side to side.  
Negan snatches the flashlight from Simon, growling that he’s making him feel even more fucking sick. He swallows hard and shines the beam at the naked, mutilated body, her arms raised above her head, tied to the tree.

“How did he get in” Negan said, never taking his eyes from what remained of his wife’s face.  
“It was your turn on the gate.”  
You shift a little and think furiously to explain away your negligence that evening.

“The gates were secure earlier..” You begin but Negan is unimpressed.   
He grips Lucille in one white knuckled fist and points her at the intruder, ready to swing. Exhaling a relieved breath, you look back to your shoes, waiting for the bat to put an end to tonight’s unpleasantness. 

You feel the rush of air as Lucille dispenses judgement and you just have time to realise that the blood fountaining up in a glittering arc is your own, before the ground rushes up to meet you.


	7. Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one off prompt from Lucky Two Five x

The bone in your nose breaks with a dull, wet snap echoing inside your own head. The big guy in the leather jacket just punched you square in the face but still, you’re surprised to find yourself on the floor. It’s only now that you’re in the dirt the pain registers behind your eyes. 

Your hands hold your face as blood pumps through your fingers, hot and free. You can’t actually see, the bright silver sparkles dancing in front of you are preventing your eyes from focusing. As your vision swims and lurches through your fingers, you see the big man striding over to a baseball bat propped up against one of the trucks. 

You hear Sherry screaming and you hazily see her clinging onto her sister and pleading, begging with the big man not to kill you, she’ll do anything.

“Anything?” The big man repeats, the bat lazily draped over one shoulder. He gazes at her with a slow smile.  
“We’ll see..” He murmurs   
“And the name’s Negan baby, not ‘You Bastard’ ok?”

Sherry quietens into soft sobs as Negan crouches down, closes a fist around your shirt just under your chin and hauls you upright. Your smashed nose is inches from his.

“Let’s try that again, asshole,” He whispers  
“What’s your name”  
You take a breath through your mouth and wince as cold air hits your shattered teeth sending more pain shooting deep into your head.   
Maybe if you tell Negan what he wants to hear, he’ll leave you alone.

“My name,” You mumble,  
“Is Dwight”


End file.
